Vanir
Vanir (ヴァニル, Vaniru) ''is a young mage of the Hydra Head guild and one of the main protagonists of 'Fairy Tail: Stardust. The son of the mysterious Queen and an unknown being, Vanir is a Dragon/Human Hybrid and one of the few in existance at that. Due to his parentage, Vanir was a member of the infamous Bailong's Legion, a group of fellow Dragon/Human Hybrids that schemed to dominate all of Earth Land. Vanir himself was one of the infamous '''Demon Generals, marking him as one of the stronger members. During his time in the Legion, Vanir was notable for his ambition, for he had a deep-held respect for the Queen and the soon-to-be-born King, to the point that he would've done anything in order to get closer to them. He even plotted to eventually overthrow one of the Royal Guards so as to replace them, therefore becoming able to protect the King and the Queen to the best of his ability. To this end, Vanir spent every moment when not on a mission, eating, or sleeping training, further polishing his strength and elevating him to the level of the second-ranked Demon General, right behind the incredibly powerful Vritra. As part of his work as a General, Vanir mastered the use of Light Magic and Darkness Magic, allowing to combine the both of them together to create the powerful Black Aurora. Due to this, he received the epithet of Northern Lights ''(北光, Hokkō), a reference to the "aurora" in his magic. However, once the Legion fell and dissolved, Vanir found himself adrift, without a goal or guide to live by. Unable to cope with the loss of his only goal in life, Vanir determined to travel to the country of Fiore in order to exact revenge on the Hydra Head guild, where he had heard a member of the Draco Family was a member. On the way there, however, he encountered Lukas Faraday, and the two formed a tenative friendship. When he finally arrived at Hydra Head and began slowly attacking and injuring members of the guild, however, Lukas took it upon himself to stop the rogue Hybrid, as he was a member himself. This finally culminated in a viscious battle that left the both of them battered and tied. Further impressed by each others fighting skills, Lukas encouraged Vanir to give up his grudge and live life the way he wanted to live it. Begrudgingly accepting the offer as a matter of respect, Vanir later joined the very guild that he had attempted to attack as a matter of repentence, even joining Shooting Star, Lukas's team within the guild. Since then, Vanir has further increased his reputation, though not as a viscious brute but as a member of the guild. This has lead to him receiving the epithet of '''False Dragon '(偽竜, Giryū), with his old being nearly forgotten, save for those who knew him back when he was a member of the Legion. His current acts as both an admonishment and an endearing term for those who know him more than most, and he generally prefers to use this epithet as a codename for missions when those are necessary, something the rest of his team has picked up on as well. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Black Aurora Black Aurora (ブラクアウロラ, Buraku Aurora)- An incredibly powerful Caster Magic that combines Vanir's Light and Darkness Magic, creating an incredibly deadly and devestating magic as a result. When this Magic is activated, Vanir gains a thin red aura around his body, as if signaling the danger that lies ahead. When using this magic, Vanir concentrates Magical energy into part of his body, causing the aura to move to that spot and the particular spot to begin glowing a purplish-red. To attack, Vanir releases the magical energy, creating a devestating shockwave that can do a large amount of damage. *Spells coming soon! Light Magic Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō)- A Magic that allows Vanir to generate and attack with light. While he rarely uses this magic, preferring to use it to form his Black Aurora magic, he can use it when he is somewhat low on magic power, or is not fighting seriously. Unlike most Light Magic users, Vanir's light appears as bright red. *'Light Stitching '(光ステッチ, Hikari Sutetchi)- A mainly supportive spell, it consists of Vanir creating small spikes made of the red light and using them to spear the opponent slightly, and attach them to any nearby surface. This is usually applied to the feet of the opponent, in order to bind them in place so Vanir can follow up with another attack, and take his time in doing so. This technique can be negated, however, either by the opponent breaking out with pure brute strength or using a stronger magical aura to blow the 'stitches' apart. Darkness Magic Darkness Magic (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō)- A magic that allows Vanir to draw upon his own negative emotions and manifest it as a destructive energy. This energy appears as a pitch black substance that he can control freely. Unlike his Light Magic, Vanir often utilizes this magic when he wishes not to use Black Aurora or reduce the amount of damage he is about to cause. He also utilizes this magic for it's more supplementary or defensive properties, since his primary magic does not usually have other effects other than destruction. *'Dark Hydra '(暗い仇, Kurai no Kyū)- Vanir generates a 'base' of dark energy in his hand, then releases multiple, drilling tendrils from it that will relentlessly pursue the target, breaking through everything, until they either hit the opponent, and thus cause incredible amounts of damage, or strike enough things that they fizzle away on their own. In addition, Vanir can strike the opponent with the previously generated base, which releases an explosion of darkness that does about equal damage. Quotes Trivia *Vanir's appearance is based off the character of Kiria from the videogame Disgaea 5. Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Caster Mage Category:Bailong's Legion Category:Demon General Category:Light Magic User Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Male Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Fairy Tail: Stardust Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Hydra Head